how to date a vampire
by save a whale ride a hale
Summary: Bella swan, human, is dating Jacob Black, a werewolf, but what happens when she sees Edward Cullen for the first time. Jacob warned her to stay away from the vampires, but bella can't. How will she date a vampire. Crappy summary, better one inside R


How to date a vampire

**This story was inspired by a book I got for Christmas. "How to date a vampire" by Sophie Collins. It has everything you need to know if you want to date a vampire (let's face it which one of us hasn't dreamed of dating a vampire like the Cullens?). Instead of Sophie Collins writing a book about it, Bella Swan writes a diary about dating a vampire (I don't need to tell you who she dates. It's too obvious). Hope you like it. R&R**

Chapter 1: A bronzed-haired god

"I'm sorry Jacob. I can't go out with you anymore." I told him. We stood facing each other in a large field.

"Why? I thought you loved me?" he snapped. The anger leaked into everyone one of his words like acid.

"I did. But something's changed. You're just not enough for me anymore. You're not dangerous enough."

"NOT DANGEROUS ENOUGH! I'M A FUCKING WEREWOLF FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! HOW COULD I NOT BE DANGEROUS ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

"You're just a pup. You don't understand what my heart wants. It doesn't want you anymore. It wants a man who, every minute I'm around him, he has to fight with himself to not kill me. That's what I want Jacob, and you can NEVER be that."

That was Jacob's final straw. "YOU WANT A DISCUSTING LEECH OVER ME?!" and with that his clothes ripped to shreds and in front of me stood a horse-sized wolf. His fangs beared in anger, an ear-splitting howl about to escape from the lips I once kissed. He bolted towards the forest without a second glance towards me.

"AHHHHH!!!!" I screamed. "SUPID HEART! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO WANT EVERYHING YOU CAN'T HAVE!" I pounded my chest hard trying to stop it from beating so I wouldn't feel the plan that overcame me the moment the words escaped my lips.

I ran towards my house, which had been built only a couple hundred metres away from the field. I remember the first time I first spotted my new love on this very field.

_His hair, a strange of bronze and untidy – but not in an unappealing way – ruffled as the wind blow around him. His family – all vampires – were playing baseball and I could hear the thunderous _**'boom'**_ as the bat struck the ball with such raw strength it could have split solid steel in half._

_I sat on my window sill, watching the game from the second story of my house. I could see them – although sometimes I would have to squint to get all the detail – playing baseball like a normal American family. __**"I would need to buy a**__**pair of binoculars next time I went shopping so I could see them better". **__ I thought just before a small, blurry object crashed through my window and landed on the floor – creating a small crater._

_I lent closer to it. My heart was still racing from the shock of the experience as I gingerly picked up the ball. As I examined it with great care, looking at the dents were the ball had been grabbed so tightly the stuffing had almost squeezed out of it, there was a loud knock on the door, which startled me. _

_I was the only person in the house seeing as Charlie was at Billy Black's watching the Mariner game, so, taking the ball with me, I ran down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping – although I stumbled a few times – and opened the door only to see the bronzed-hair god in front of me._

"_I'm sorry about your window. I'll pay for it to be fixed." The bronzed-haired god said, a slight smile playing on his lips._

"_It's ok, you don't have to."_

"_I insist. I was the one who broke your window, I should fix it. It's only fair." He smiled brightly. I was almost knocked back by how beautiful his smile was – not that all of him wasn't beautiful._

"_Well if you insist." I smiled back at him. "I'm guessing you want your ball back?" I handed it to him._

_For a moment he just stared at the ball and breathed in a long, deep breath. __**"He's smelling my scent." **__I thought. "Thank you." He said as he returned the ball to his pocket. The rain turned his hair black and he licked rain drops off his lips before talking. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way."_

"_I'm Isabella Swan, but I - "_

" – _Prefer Bella." He said finishing my sentence._

"_How'd you know?"_

"_I know a lot of things Bella." He said as he ran back towards the field._

'_So do I." I whispered._

"You ok Bells?" My father asked as I ran into the house, tears spilling from my eyes. Charlie was never good at dealing with the dramas of a seventeen year old girl.

"NO! I JUST B-BROKE UP WITH J-JACO-OB!" I yelled at him before running towards my room, slamming the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed and bawled my eyes out. There was a soft knock on my door. "GO AWAY!" I yelled into my blankets.

"Bells, it'll be alright." He said through the door. "Please stop crying Bells." He pleaded.

"GO AWAY CHARLIE!" I screeched. A few seconds passed before I heard Charlie sigh and walk back downstairs to watch some stupid basketball game.

Only one thing was on my mind. Edward Cullen. I knew he was a vampire – when you date a werewolf you get told these things – but I loved him. I didn't know why, I just did.

But he wouldn't love me. He wouldn't. I was completely average, nothing unique about me. I had long, wavy, light brown hair, brown eyes the colour of chocolate milk, oddly pale skin – not as pale as Edward's – and a top lip that didn't balance out my bottom lip. I was strange, unusual, but I was new, unclaimed territory and all the – human – guys at school wanted me. But did Edward?

**R&R**


End file.
